My Life Changing Karaoke
by fatbean
Summary: JD and the gang go out for Karaoke. JD/Elliot My first fan fic so go easy.


It is times like these were you really notice what is important to you. The birth of my son Sam has me seeing the world in a new way and really has taught me what's important in life. Kim and I had to break up because we didn't love each other and we were only together because of the baby. She broke up with me and I was really willing to spend the rest of my life with her even though I didn't love her. I was ready to make a commitment to a serious relationship; it marked a change in my maturity and showed I was ready to grow up. Kim was not the one but I am ready to meet the one. The hospital often got in the way of that search and is where I am at the moment trying to remember what I was doing.

Dr Cox: Gloria! I know you just like to stand there and dream of that magical prom night when he whispered sweet nothings into your ear and told you that you'd be together forever only to find him gone in the morning because you went on and on about how right that felt and how that you were going to spend the rest of your life together, but this is a hospital full of sick people so get to work Betsy.

JD jumped after Dr. Cox's rampage and quickly got back to work. He thought of his own prom and how his date Lisa Midraw had stood him up and he was forced to go alone because he had spent 150 bucks on a suite and Limo and couldn't face the embarrassment of going home to his brother. Which his brother found out and made fun of him and told their mom and his mom showed up to his prom and went over by him and asked him if he wanted her to dance with him. Man his childhood sucked, but look at him now father and hot shot doctor all his classmates can suck it. He was going to kick ass at his 15 year reunion. As JD was on a high note he saw his Negro Amigo and his best friend asked him.

Turk: Hey V-Bear; Me and Carla are going to this sweet karaoke jam tonight at the drunken clam do you want in? Top prize is trophy and sweet gift card.

JD: Hell yeah playa! You know me I am always good for karaoke. I'll ask Elliot if she wants to come too.

Turk: (just getting page) Crap sounds good buddy I'll see you there at 8. Turk exits by running towards the OR

JD: That sounds good I'll see you later SCB.

As JD walked around the hospital looking for Elliot he couldn't help but to think about how with the birth of Sam that he hoped that Sam would soon have a brother or sister because he grew up with a brother and though they had a dysfunctional relationship he really loved his brother. He wanted Sam to have someone to talk to because he knew it would be lonely for him otherwise and if anyone knew loneliness it was JD. He was thinking this when he ran into his favorite blond doctor.

Elliot: Hey JD what's up.

JD: "Oh nothing just thinking about stuff." JD knew that Elliot would make a great mom, but he and Elliot just never got it right, it was train wreck after train wreck with the two of them and he really put the nail in that coffin with the whole "I don't love you incident," but he was glad they were friends because she was one of the coolest and just funniest people in the world for him. "You know Me, Turk, and Carla are going out for karaoke you should come. "

Elliot: Yeah I don't know I don't have a good voice and I would get scared doing it by myself.

JD: Come on it will be fun. What if I will sing with you so you're not alone? Also top prize is trophies and a gift card.

Elliot: Ok I am in, but I am not going to sing. I will go on stage with you and dance to the music but that's it.

JD: Deal we can sing..

Elliot: Not Journey!

JD: Dam it! Fine I will think of another song to sing. So I will see you later.

Elliot: Yeah I will see you later. This is going to be awesome thanks for the invite.

JD: No problem couldn't think of anyone else I would want to sing with.

Elliot: (looks surprised) Thanks see you later.

As JD thought about what song he was going to rock the mike with, he had an unexpected guest.

Janitor: Why didn't you invite me to karaoke?

JD: Excuse me

Janitor: What am I not good enough for your group to be invited?

JD: What?

Janitor: Lady tells me I am an amazing tenor so you can just go to hell. Janitor walks away leaving JD confused.

JD: "What the hell was that?" As JD left the Janitor his day went extremely slow none of his patients crashed. Turk was in surgery, Carla had the day off, and he found himself trying to think of a great song for karaoke. He believed that since he doing it with Elliot that a love song was out because that would be awkward with Elliot. He wanted a song that rocked so he thought of Styx. Did he want to do "Renegade". No He wanted a better song. Yes the will sing "Mr. Roboto" the song rocks and they could pull it off. As JD ran down the halls of the hospital to tell Elliot the song he picked out, he thought about…

JD trips over a gurney and falls down. "Dam it remember no thinking while running." As JD got up he tried to brush it off and play it cool and act like nothing was wrong he saw Elliot.

JD: "Hey I got the song Mr. Roboto." JD said eagerly

Elliot: Yes I love that song and I can do a wicked Robot. I can't wait till..

Elliot was cut off by JD as he burst out laughing almost to the point where he is to tears.

JD: You got to be kidding, I've seen you dance; NO way you can do a wicked Robot.

Elliot: Oh yeah you wait till tonight and I pull of the sickest robot ever, and then we will see who is right Mr. Smartypants.

JD: "Mr. Smartypants" JD says

Elliot: "Shut up you know I am not good at comebacks." Elliot says in a huff and gave JD the evil look as she left.

JD: She must have learned that from the Janitor."

Janitor: "No you just have that effect on people" says the Janitor out of nowhere.

JD left the Janitor and thought where the hell did the Janitor come from. As JD day went on the day was like the slowest of his life. He actually built an impressive card castle actually, but completely failed at drawing with the Eck and Sketch he found in a patients room. The thing was impossible how any person could make anything was beyond him. He had nothing to do because his batch of Interns was pretty skilled and actually got their work done. His shift was finally over and he was walking out with Turk when he heard a high pitch squeak.

Elliot: Hey wait up guys!

Turk: Good god women! That voice almost pierced my eardrums. JD didn't actually mind that voice but he let Turk go.

Elliot: Sorry, didn't want to walk out by myself, so what dong are you singing Turk.

Turk: Me and my baby are going to sing a classic "Your Song" by Elton John it is gonna be tight. Why what song you singing.

Elliot: "Yeah right Turk JD and I shall be rockin "Mr. Roboto" by Styx and I'm going to pull of the sickest Robot you ever seen."

JD and Turk burst out laughing both to the point where Turk falls down.

Turk: Elliot you are white and from Connecticut there is no way you can do a sick Robot.

Elliot: Well Christopher Duncan Turk, I hope you know that JD and I are going to win the competition on my awesome Robot. So you can just suck it you two Frick heads." As she stormed out ahead of the two and not saying another word.

"I can't wait to see this" they both said at the same time. "Best friends forever; that's why I love you." They both said amazingly at the same time. Showing how close JD and Turk really are.

As JD thought should he be embarrassed to be seen with Elliot on stage while she is attempting her robot and making a fool of herself. Hell No! He didn't care what people thought of him anymore but Elliot's attempt at a robot is going to be hilarious and maybe even classic.

JD: Hey C-Bear do you think you could bring your camera tonight. I want to get this on tape. This has the makings of an instant classic.

Turk: Sounds good, I bought this new camera for Izzie. The camera tapes in high def so we can watch Elliot's embracement in crystal clarity.

"Awesome Chco you're the best I'll see you tonight." As JD left Turk and went to his ride Sasha. He couldn't help to think that tonight was going to be fun. The four of them didn't get to go out all together enough anymore. He was really looking forward to tonight. After some practice singing in the bathroom he watch some TV before the big night. He arrived at the drunken Clam about 8:05 and to his surprise he was the last one there. Turk and Carla were already there arguing about something and Elliot was already there wearing a red dress that was smoking hot. She looked great. He wondered why she got all dressed up for this. JD could see that at the table they were set up at the camera was already set up and was pointed at the stage. The stage was very small and was showing the trophies which were about 8 inches tall and said drunken clam karaoke champ, and a 15 dollar gift card to McDonalds. Second prize got free a free appetizer and third prize got a free drink.

"Hey guys what's up." JD said as he sat down next to Elliot.

Elliot: "You had me worried, I thought you weren't going to show and I was going to be all alone."

JD; Its only 8:05 why would you think I was not going to show. Plus Turk and Carla are right there.

Elliot: "I don't know I just miss you that's all." She said and looked away afterwards like she had said too much.

Turk and Carla watched this and gave each other that look that both of them knew what it meant. They could tell that Elliot and JD were headed towards a relationship with all the time they had been spending together. The coffee shop incident had put the idea fresh into their minds so it was just a matter of time. Turk and Carla both agreed that they were both perfect for each other it was just weather they could forget the past now that they were both ready. Carla broke the silence by saying to her best friend.

Carla: Elliot you sure you know what you are doing. Turk told me you are going to try and do the Robot and I don't want you do get embarrassed and leave the bar crying again.

Elliot: Yeah Carla don't worry about it those two will be eating it by the end of the night. Just make sure you get it on tape.

The singing competition was something else. The singers ranged from good to drunk awful. JD swore that one of the girl's rendition of Celion Deion's "My heart will go on" made his ears bleed and it also made him to remember to pick up Titanic on DVD. When a man came up to the Mick and just brought down the house with "Dirty Deeds," JD got a little worried that they wouldn't win although nothing in his body language showed worry Elliot comforted him.

Elliot: "Hey you are a better singer then him. Where going to win this."

JD couldn't help but smile and nod and ask "How did you know I was worried?"

Elliot: I don't know I just knew. You just worry about bringing down the house on the Mike and I will win them over with my sweet dance moves. Use that Theater Camp experience to your advantage.

JD couldn't help with a little laugh "Ok, I will." He was actually more focused and more ready to go after Elliot's speech. She had brought him up when he was down. She had always the ability to do that with her strange and pointless stories, or just helping out when he is down. She was a great woman… I mean friend she was a great friend. JD's head gave a little shake as he tried to get that off his mind. As Turk and Carla took the stage he actually saw Elliot boo them. He couldn't help but smile, He loved when she got super competitive and was acting like this. She looked so cute getting pumped up for a silly karaoke competition. Cute he thought those feeling shad left him years ago. It must be the Appletenni he order talking. As Turk and Carla started singing "Your song" he couldn't stop to think about how romantic and sweet the song was. He looked back at Elliot who was watching and had a soft look on her face and was really enjoying the moment of Turk and Carla singing to each other. JD can help but to see Elliot is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Wohhhh! Most beautiful person you have ever seen! I mean Elliot is hot, smart, nice and amazing, Ahhh! Amazing I just got to get out of my head and just watch Turk and Carla.

JD did this and watched the rest of Carla and Turks performance. They were easily the best performance of the night. Turk and Carla were a touching performance as well as very well sung song. Turk and Carla received a big applause and Turk and Carla walked back to their seats with a very smug smile. They were returning to their seats when Turk challenged.

Turk: Beat that crackers!

Elliot: "Oh we will beat you Turks and when we do you will wish that you were better singers." Everyone looked at Elliot and just shook their heads and 

laughed. "Ok JD we need to beat them" as JD and Elliot were walking towards the stage.

So as Elliot and I approached the stage. I was not really sure what to expect. I mean Elliot is white and from Connecticut and has no dance background. While she does seem determined and has that look in her eyes when she really feels good about herself. So as they were about to go on JD looked at Elliot and told her "let's do this so we can brag for like the next 3 months." Elliot replied back "yeah lets show these Turks what's what."

As JD and Elliot took the stage the song began to play. As it did JD begun to pick up the rhythm of the song and was really hitting all the notes and was singing well and the crowd was going crazy. The crowd looked to be about 100 people and was really rocking. They weren't looking at him though they were looking at Elliot. So during a break in the song JD looked over at Elliot and he saw Elliot doing the best Robot he had ever seen. She was awesome; she looked like a robot from the Star Wars movie. He couldn't help but to give a big smile and give Elliot a soft look which he got caught up in and really just forgot what he was doing. Elliot noticed that he was staring at her and mouthed "sing." JD snapped out of his trance and faced the crowd and went back to singing and they finished the song out strong and the crowd gave them a standing ovation. JD and Elliot accepted the ovation and gave their bows to the crowd and walked off the stage and went to go sit down.

Carla: "Wow you guys! JD I didn't know you had that good a singing voice, and Elliot where did you learn to dance like that."

Elliot: "I learned how to do that at Clown Academy, It was always part of the exercises we did, and was one of the skills you had to have if you wanted to be a certified clown."

Carla: "That's awesome how come you never showed us that before."

Elliot: "I don't want to talk about Clown Academy. It's like at Vegas what happens at Clown Academy stays at Clown Academy."

Carla: "There are a couple of people left babe, let's hope we win."

Elliot: "Please JD and I have this in the bag. You guys better get our victory speech and trophies on tape."

The rest of the groups finished up and then the announcer came out and announced that "The second place team that wins the free appetizers is Carla and Chris Turk on their performance of "Our Song." Carla and Turk were disappointed but didn't complain too much after they received their free appetizer which was Buffalo wings and blue cheese dressing. The announcer then announced "the winner of the drunken clam slam and first place trophies and a gift card to McDonalds goes to John Dorian and Elliot Reid and their performance of "Mr. Roboto" Elliot shoots up out of the booth and says

Elliot: "Yes! You were awesome!" she said to JD.

JD: "No it was all you…" JD replied back, but was cut off with a celebratory kiss. It was the first time there lips had met in years and it was amazing. JD had forgotten how soft her lips were and how amazing Elliot smelled. The kiss lingered longer then a normal little peck and Elliot slowly backed away and ran up towards the stage. JD was lucky he was still sitting down because his knees were weak and really couldn't believe what just happen. JD said to himself.

"I miss those lips." JD said to himself.


End file.
